Ruckus and Roll
Ruckus and Roll is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute and Kosh Naranek. Premise Saffron arranges a benefit rock and roll concert to raise money for the pound, but Kaptain Kid will do whatever he can to make the concert bomb. Plot Part One (It was morning at Holly's Puppy Pound. Saffron is seen stretching her legs and touching her toes.) Saffron: Ah. Today is a beautiful day. After some exercises, I greet the day! (Thinking) And the debut of my rock and roll career, starting with an electric guitar. (Tony enters with a cheerful look on his face.) Tony: Good morning, Saffy! Saffron: Good morning, Tony. Tony: I hear that you wanna start a rock concert here. Saffron: That's true and I'm sure you won't let me have a concert here at the pound. Tony: How right you are... Ha ha ha ha! Just kidding. The only thing you have to do is ask Holly and Cooler. Saffron: Well, they'll probably say no, like in most cases. (Tony sits next to Saffron and gently scratches her ears. Saffron becomes relaxed.) Tony: Saffron, you're kinda underconfident, but I'm sure they'll approve. Besides, if I know Cooler and Holly, they'll completely understand if you're doing it to help Rusty and Lucy. Saffron: What?! Tony: Sorry, I didn't tell you that the Farm Division's income is very low. and it will be foreclosed in less than a week. Come on, Saffy, go ask Holly and Cooler. I'll watch. (Inside the Pound Building...) Holly: Sorry, Saffron, but our budget's really low and we need to save as much as possible. Saffron: So... No rock concert at the pound, right? Holly: Right. Sorry, Saffron. Cooler: In the meantime, we need you to let in new arrivals coming tomorrow. Tony: What?! (Holly and Cooler react and check outside the building. They see no one here, and close the door. Tony is hiding behind the pound's walls, sweating.) Saffron: You sure no one else can take My place? Cooler: Sorry. It's a rotation, to let in arrivals by the busload. Saffron: (goes down on Her knees.) No.....! (Cooler and Holly look at Saffron with awkward looks on their faces.) Cooler: Saffy? Don'cha think you're overreacting? Saffron: Sorry. I was in the moment. (Outside Saffron's Pup-house. Saffron mourns as Tony comes to Her side.) Tony: Saffron... Sorry, You didn't won't save the Farm Division with Your rock concert. I know it's not fair, but there might be a way for You to get to the Farm Division. (Thinking) Without Holly and Cooler knowing. It's gonna involve Scruffles helping you. Saffron: How? If Holly and Cooler find out-- Tony: Don't worry. I'll take the blame, the farm division and your substitute Family's important to You, right? Saffron: Tony... Thank You. (Tony hugs Saffron.) Tony: I do anything to help my pets out. no matter what. You just leave the pound at 5 AM, I'll inform Scruffles of the situation. and He'll be disguised as You. Saffron: Thank you, Tony. You're a wonderful owner. Tony: Just take note. If Cooler or the others find out, I'll inform You. (Whopper watches from behind His Puphouse.) Whopper: Saffron's... going to the Farm Division, early? (Scene to 4:40 AM, Saffron wakes up from Her bed and goes into a dressing room.) Saffron: Ok. in case someone heard Me and Tone's conversation... (packs up Her Sunglasses, a Leather Jacket, a Gray Shirt with a Dog Skull and Crossbones, Brown Pants, and Green Gloves.) By foot, I'll get to the Farm Division at 6 AM. (Tony is seen watching Saffron leave the Pound.) Tony: Good Luck, Saffron. I know you can do it. You are Lucy and Rusty's last hope... (In Katrina's House, a Shadow is watching Saffron Leave, and the shadow turns out to be Brattina.) Brattina: Wait until cousin Kid gets a load of this! (Back at Saffron's puphouse, Scruffles, disguised as Saffron, enters.) Scruffles: The things I do for my girlfriend. Saffron's Voice: I'll make it up to you, once your task is done and it's a Moonlight Dinner at the Farm division. (Scruffles blushes as He sighs soothingly.) Scruffles: But, I must do what I must do. (At 6:36 AM, Inside Whopper's Pup-house, Whopper abruptly wakes up.) Whopper: Wait! Saffron only goes to the Farm Division on Weekends. (Runs out of the Pup house and bumps into Scruffles.) Ow! sorry, I didn't-- (Sees Scruffles disguised as Saffron.) Oh! Sorry, Saffy. I thought I'd let you know that tomorrow's Wednesday, not on a Weekend. Why are You up so early? Scruffles: Oh. I was needing a drink of water. (Thinking) I have to make sure Whopper doesn't get suspicious. otherwise, Saffron's plan will be ruined. Be safe, my sweetheart. (At 5:55 AM, Saffron is nearing the Farm Division) Saffron: There it is! Sigh. Even If I do succeed on reaching the division, I don't think Grandpa or Grandma will let me have a rock concert. I've seen the cartoons. Adults can't stand Rock and Roll. and if Cooler and the others get wise... (Sees Rusty coming out of the Barn.) Well, Here goes. Grandpa Russell! Hello! Rusty: (Depressed) Hello, Saffron. It's Wednesday. So, why are You here? Saffron: Well, two reasons. One, I try to help You with Your income. You'll probably say "No", but, Two. I'm hoping to have a Rock and Roll Festival, here in the farm division. Rusty: Well, if it takes saving my division from being foreclosed, then I accept. Saffron: I'm sorry, You have to go through the anguish of hearing loud rock and roll for Three days. (gives Rusty a Harmonica.) Rusty: A Harmonica? Saffron: Yep. Rusty: I have a good question: Who else are you going to need to play the other instruments? Saffron: Is anyone in your clan a pianist? (puts down Her electronic keyboard) Rusty: To be honest, no. Saffron: No? Well, where's grandma Lucille? Rusty: She's helping Alan preparing breakfast at the kitchen. The kids are in the barn. Saffron: Fortunately, I still have the portable TV and some of my belongings from the future to make this concert showy. Rusty: I see that. I told your owner Tony about our financial situation. Saffron: Ah. and just so no one will get bored, imagine these fun games. A Tantalizing Tongue Twister right here. (Points at a spot.) a Slew of Music instruments over there, and the player must play each one until a sound is heard. Rusty: Interesting. Saffron: perhaps, a table with Your pups representing the jury, and there'd be A Bully Dog in the def spot, and a Kitten in the Defendant. like feed them their favorite dog treats in favor of the defendant. Don't you think so, Grandpa Rusty? Rusty: Well, kinda. Saffron: A simple No would have been fine. Maybe a contestant could do a sales pitch in trying to sell a jalopy? He or She could try to sell it, until a guy in a Gorilla Suit buys it for a dollar. Rusty: So, Saffron, at what time will we start the concert? Saffron: Hmm. 7 AM Tomorrow. and don't worry. (works on the stage as Todd Rundgren's Instrumental version of "It Wouldn't have made any Difference" plays.) Of course it won't hurt to practice. Rusty: Well, Luck favors the prepared. (Rusty comes to the farmhouse as watches the sky as Lucy comes to His side.) Saffron: Yes. (Sings to the song.) Do You... Remember... a pup from the future... When I came here to the past, and You seem surprised that's for sure... (flashbacks race inside Her mind as the song continues, composed of Saffron's head being tussled softly by Her first owner, Saffron cleaning trash from the gymnasium, Saffron sorrowing at Her first owner's funeral. The flashbacks end as Rusty is seen saddened by the song. Lucy comforts Him by placing Her paw on His shoulder as They look at the blue sky and flashbacks flash in Their minds.) Saffron: (Singing) If it wouldn't make any difference, taking "No" for an answer... (In Rusty's Mind, flashbacks of Saffron meeting Rusty and Lucy, Saffron disguised as a Doctor meeting Rusty and Lucy as Puppies, Saffron looking at Her hand-held TV as Rusty and Lucy's pups look at it.) Saffron: If it wouldn't make any difference, when It's the final word... (A flashback of Tony hugging Saffron after saving her life can be seen.) Tony's Voice: You're too cute to be punished... (Another flashback of Gamma sharing a taffy apple with Saffron is shown.) Gamma's Voice: I'm sorry about your loss... (Flashback Ends.) Rusty: She went through so much... Lucy: Yes... but She's kind-hearted. (In Lucy's Mind, Flashbacks of the Saffron using the Mind-Vision, and on a TV Screen, Rusty and Lucy see themselves as Puppies dancing on an Ice Pond. Rusty and Lucy start to shed tears of joy. then on the screen, Puppy Lucy and Puppy Rusty spin so fast, They become penguins, and continue dancing, then they become snow foxes, then at a forest, They become Cats. as they playfully chase each other.) Lucy: (Laughs softly.) only in Saffron's mind. (In another flashback, Tony is showing Saffron a new PoundRaizer outfit.) Tony: Do you like this one? Catgut made it himself to replace the damaged helmet. Saffron: I love it! Thank you! You're the best! (Saffron puts on the helmet and the flashback ends as the song winds down.) Lucy: I assume Tony is such a wonderful owner to you, Saffron? Saffron: Yes, Grandma. with such a variety of clans to be born into, (Closes Her Eyes.) Those that sing every word in their lives, Those obsessed with Cartoons, Those that are Mad Scientists, Those that are bookish, but a clan of quiet farmers like you? It's perfect. Lucy: That speech you made. (laughs softly.) Was that from a cartoon you saw? Saffron: Not really. I made that up. Lucy: Oh. By the way, how are Tony and Scruffles doing? Saffron: They're doing very good. Thanks for asking. (Thinking) I'm only hoping they'll buy me enough time. Lucy: You're welcome, Saffron. (Back at the pound, Scruffles still disguised as Saffron is letting new pups as Tony, standing with Scruffles, is concerned about Saffron, Rusty and Lucy.) Tony: (Whispering to Scruffles) Good thing nobody found out you weren't Saffy, Scruffy. But We need to buy Saffron more time. Nose Marie: Saffron? You're doing quite well letting in the new arrivals. I'm thinking about letting you come to the Farm Division tomorrow. Scruffles: (in a falsetto voice) That sounds cool. (Does Saffron's pose) Word. Nose Marie: Since I heard that you wanted to help out your clan at the Farm Division, I'd like to help you... somehow. Tony: That's great, Nose Marie. (Carrie enters.) Tony: (Smiling) Hi, Carrie! Carrie: Mama, Uncle Tony, Dumbo and Beamer are fighting again. Tony: I was afraid that would happen. Hang on, Saffy, I'll be right back. (Tony and Nose Marie leave. Carrie looks at Scruffles.) Scruffles: Hmm. Ah. Carrie? Carrie: Yes? Scruffles: One moment. (writes down something on two pieces of paper and gives them to Carrie.) You can give them to Beamy and Dumbo. Carrie: Ok. (Carrie notices Scruffles' feet.) Carrie: Did you grow out some of your claws and paint them? Well... (goes to where Beamer and Dumbo is.) Hold it! Beamer: What is it, Carrie? (Carrie gives Beamer a piece of paper that says "Two Demerits for fighting", and gives another to Dumbo.) Tony: Carrie's right. You two need to stop fighting. Now, why are You doing this? Beamer: He got mud on my derby! Dumbo: He stomped on my foot! Scruffles: Control yourselves, or I'll double your demerits! (Beamer and Dumbo react surprisedly and stop fighting.) Dumbo and Beamer: (Sadly) Yes, Saffron. Nose Marie: Wow. You.... halted their fighting. but we don't use demerits in the pound. Scruffles: Well, I checked the rulebook and-- Nose Marie: Oh. good point. I'll add that rule "No Demerits". Thank You, Saffron. Scruffles: You're welcome. (Tony and Scruffles walk back to Saffron's puphouse.) Tony: Excellent. Nobody suspected a thing. But We can't be too careless. remember that. (Scruffles nods and goes into Saffron's Pup house.) (Outside the Pound, Kaptain Kid is hiding behind a car.) Kid: Once I deal with that traitorous Dog, wherever she is, I'll make everyone in the pound feel true anguish and sorrow. (Laughs evilly as he goes off on his own.) I am so darned brilliant! Part Two (Back at Rusty and Lucy's farm, Saffron is stretching as she tunes her guitar.) Saffron: Uh-huh. It's now 12 PM. With the completion of the stage which took all night, and with 20 hours until the concert, I had plenty of sleep, and help the Farm Division Pups with practice. (To Rusty and Lucy) I don't expect everyone to practice day and night in preparation for the concert.... (plays the keyboard as she sings and dances.) No ma-tter where we go, what we do, and who we were, we'll be there, beyond compare, in the air.... (finishes playing the keyboard.) (Lucy and Rusty applaud.) Lucy: Magnificent, Saffron! Rusty: Wonderful, Saffron. Saffron: Thank you, grandpa, grandma. Your input is appreciated, but I don't mind you being honest. I wonder how your kids are doing with their respective instruments? Rusty: But, do the kids have bright futures? Saffron: Some futures are best left unsaid, it'd spoil the surprise that they await. Lucy: She's right, Rusty. Saffron: I am? Lucy: Certainly. The future isn't set in stone. Saffron: Grandma... (Thinking) If you only knew what your pups' futures would be.... (In Her thoughts, Saffron encounters Candy as a beekeeper, Andy as a novelist, Mandy as a mushroom forager, Randy as an astrologist, Sandy as a photographer, Tandy as an event planner, and Brandy as a balloonist as Saffron gives them a long high-five. The thoughts end.) Saffron: Your pups will have the time of their lives in the future. (Sighs.) I'm glad that we won't die of old age and their future families.... Rusty: Yes, thanks to the Mirrors of Life. Saffron: Got that right, Grandpa. (Saffron's cellphone rings.) Huh? (picks it up.) Go ahead. Tony: Hi, Saffron. How's the plan coming along? Saffron: So far, so good. The Stage is set up, and we'll need 1,500 visitors to come to pay off all the Farm Division's bills. Tony: Wow! This might be the next best thing since that Concert in the Late 1960s. What's the cost? Saffron: 6 dollars for adolescents, 3 dollars for any kids 12 or younger. For adults, it's 10 Dollars. Senior Citizens? It's Eight Dollars. Pets can get in for 1 dollar. Tony: Oh, about that, I don't think I have enough. Saffron: Worry not. You'll come as special guests, but might I suggest you bring Scruffles to come along and get to the farm division, before anyone gets wise? Tony: Okay, Saffy. What time do you want me and Scruffy to come to Rusty and Lucy's farm? Saffron: In an hour. Tony: Okay, Saffy. Scruffy and I will be right over. We'll make the switch. Saffron: All right, but try to get Scruffles to Rusty and Lucy's farm first or punishment could happen to us. Tony: Got it. We'll be right there. Oh, and tell Rusty and Lucy I said "Hi". Saffron: You got it, Tony. Have a safe journey. Tony: Best of luck.... (Quietly) Scruffles. Saffron: I just hope Tone keeps up the act, or I'm one dead pup. Lucy: Who was on the phone? Saffron: That was Tone. He said hello to you and Grandpa Rusty. (pushes her nose in a little bit.) Lucy: That was very nice of Tony. He's such a good owner. Saffron: I know he is. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Tony and Scruffles look around to see no one is watching.) Tony: Good. No one's watching. (Tony carries Scruffles in his arms.) Tony: Come on, let's get going. (Tony, carrying Scruffles, rushes out of the pound.) Tony: I told Cooler and Holly that you and I will be going for a walk. But I didn't tell them we'd be going to the farm division. Scruffles: At least we can hope nobody squeals on us. Tony: Yeah. (Tony and Scruffles leave. Whopper crawls out of a bush.) Whopper: So that's what they're up to! (Back at the farm, Saffron is waiting for Tony and Scruffles.) Saffron: What's taking them? (Tony and Scruffles enter, exhausted.) Tony: We.... made it.... Scruffles: Sorry we're late.... Saffy. Saffron: It's ok. You made it, that's what counts. You weren't followed? Tony: Nope. Scruffles: Were you able to find a guitarist? Saffron: No. Sorry. Tony: Would you like me to be your guitarist? It's fine if you don't want me to. Saffron: Sure. Tony: Cool! Thank you, Saffy! Saffron: You're welcome. We're gonna perform songs for 3 hours. so, as long as Cooler doesn't get wise, We'll be safe from punishment. (Her phone rings.) Oh. (picks up Her phone.) Go ahead. Cooler's Voice: So... enjoying your practicing for your concert? Saffron: Thank You for asking. in fact-- What? Cooler's Voice: It was bold of you to let Your boyfriend replace You. But, for leaving the pound even when I said there was no way to have a concert, and yet You-- Saffron: Don't talk violently at Me, Cooler! There was no other way. Cooler's Voice: Yes. and You are to come back to the pound, and face punishment-- Saffron: Why should I be punished for trying to help the farm division? Cooler's Voice: If You continue to behave this way-- Saffron: This conversation is over, Fake. (Hangs up phone.) Tony: Fake...? Saffron: Someone is trying to ruin the concert. and that's not Cooler's voice. (Tony and Scruffles get suspicious looks on their faces.) Tony: I smell a rat. Scruffles: And that little tall-tale telling mouse is Whopper! Tony: Come on, Scruffles! Let's give that little snitch a piece of our minds! Saffron: Wait, do You at least have evidence to back it up? Scruffles: Not really, but come on! Saffron: Be reasonable. If Whopper told, Cooler and the gang would be here yesterday, dragging Us back to the pound. Meaning someone else is trying to shut down this show before it starts and believe Me, that sick rasping sounds like... like... Tony and Scruffles: Who? Saffron: One of the Stoneheart Clan is trying to make the concert bomb. Tony: Which one? Saffron: Hey, I don't have all the answers! (Suddenly, they hear laughter.) Voice: How right you are, you lame-brained lice! (A net drops on Tony and Scruffles. Scruffles jumps put of the way, but Tony is caught.) Tony: Scruffy! Saffy! Help! (Just then, Kaptain Kid jumps out and snatches Tony.) Kaptain Kid: Surprise, Kanashimi! Saffron: You! Let my owner go or else! Kaptain Kid: Or else what, traitor? Saffron: Or I'll.... tie you to a big firecracker and fly you to the sky! (Kaptain Kid laughs.) Kaptain Kid: Don't make me laugh. Your threat is just as bad as Twitchy's insults. If you want to see your owner again, you must either call off the concert or HE will be the one tied to a firecracker. Oh, and just to make sure you don't get any help.... (Another net drops on Scruffles and catches him.) Scruffles: Coward! (bites through some of the net.) Kaptain Kid: You're better off not doing that-- (Gets tackled into a slimy swamp by Nose Marie.) What?! EW! What's going-- (sees Nose Marie, who doesn't notice Saffron, freeing Scruffles.) You....! (Saffron grabs the net Tony is in and frees him.) Kaptain Kid: (To Nose Marie) You'll pay for this, you wretched little wench! (To Saffron) And as for you, traitor, don't think that you are safe for another minute. I'll find ways to stop your pitiful concert! (Kaptain Kid runs away while covered in slimy swamp water. Saffron sees Nose Marie, as Tony and Scruffles duck behind a bush.) Saffron: (Thinking) What's Nose Marie doing here?! She's not supposed to be here! Scruffles: How did she get here?! Tony: I'll bet you Whopper squealed on us. Fortunately, you're wearing Saffy's clothes so that Nose Marie won't recognize her. Nose Marie: Are you okay, Saffy? Scruffles: (Falsetto) Yes, Nose Marie. Nose Marie: Not you. Saffron: She knew? Nose Marie: Almost all along, Saffron. You'd best come out, Scruffles. (Scruffles comes out.) That goes for You, too, Tone. (Tony comes out.) now, how did I figure you out? Well, the other Saffron didn't have Her Grandpa's fangs. ergo, Scruffles didn't show any sharp teeth. Plus, she doesn't have orange toenails. Saffron: Then, Why didn't you report it? Nose Marie: Well... Scruffles: (Angrily) WHY THAT LITTLE SNEAK! Wait until I get my paws on Whopper, selling us out like that! Nose Marie: Calm down! No one likes a bully, Scruffles, and making a confession will get you a demerit for planning to harm a minor. Saffron: She's right, just stop it! Scruffles: Bully...? Tony: Now, wait a minute, Nose Marie. Did Whopper actually told you where we're at? Nose Marie: He didn't tell me anything. I noticed the other Saffron was missing some teeth, so, I went to the Farm Division to see what's what. Tony and Scruffles: (Sadly) Oh... Scruffles: And we thought Whopper snitched on us. Saffron: You'll apologize to Whopper later, but for now, the concert must go as planned. Tony: But what about Kaptain Kid? There's no telling when that pirate will be back to ruin the concert. Saffron: We have to do this, otherwise the entire farm division will be shut down! Scruffles: Nose Marie, can you do us a favor? Nose Marie: What would it be? Scruffles: Don't tell anyone at the pound about the concert. Cooler: We already know. Saffron: Cooler? (Cooler comes and faces Saffron.) Nose Marie: Cooler? Cooler: Yes. We all knew. there were some things We noticed that the Real Saffron would and wouldn't do. One of which was that Scruffles wasn't great with playing the guitar when He performed to the new arrivals. Saffron: Ugh.... of all the-- Scruffles: (Angrily) Whopper....! Tony: This is not good. Saffron: Don't You see? My being at the Farm Division is very important. Cooler: and so is Your role back at the pound. Saffron: Wha-- Hey, I have plenty of opportunities to greet at the pound, but I only have one chance to help the Farm Division's money problems. It's an easy choice. Cooler: That may be, but Your short-notice replacement wasn't a good choice. Now, let's go back to the pound to determine a punishment. Saffron: I try to help a fellow pound, and You Red-Card Me?! Tony: Red Card...? Scruffles: It's mostly a card that causes a player to be out of the game. in Hockey Terms, It's a permanent stay in the penalty box for the rest of the game. Cooler: You caused enough trouble for one day, Saffron. (grabs Saffron's Arm, but She breaks free as Tony and Scruffles protect her) Saffron: No! at least, not until the concert is over. Nose Marie: Saffron... Cooler: Wait, are You unhappy with being in the pound? Saffron: This has nothing to do with anyone at the pound. be reasonable! At 12 PM tomorrow, Grandpa and Grandma's Farm Division will be foreclosed and they'll be out on the street, as will their owners. and what's wrong with trying to help My ancestors...? (starts to shed tears.) Scruffles: She's crying. (Angrily to Cooler) No thanks to you. Nose Marie: Cooler? Let Saffron perform... Tony: Yes, Listen to Nose Marie. She knows what's right. Cooler: I don't know... Saffron: Rather than let You drag Me back to the pound against My will... (Runs to the barn and shuts the doors.) Tony: Saffy... (Angrily looks at Cooler.) Un-Cooler, just because You're leader doesn't mean You can decide what We can or can't do like a despot. You're the worst leader ever. (Tony follows Saffron as Cooler and Nose Marie have guilty looks on their faces.) Cooler: First, Iggy called Me Un-Cooler, now Tony.... (Scruffles, losing control of his anger, smacks Cooler in the face.) Scruffles: Cooler, you're heartless! How could you do such a thing to my girlfriend, denying her only chance to help the farm division get back on its feet! Have you forgotten all about Rusty and the others?! I mean, it's bad enough Kaptain Kid is trying to ruin the concert, but do not make Saffron desperate again! You promised to help everybody in need and yet you turned your back on Rusty and Lucy when they are in financial trouble! I hope you choke on your next dog biscuit. (Scruffles storms off and follows Saffron.) Cooler: Kaptain Kid is trying to ruin the concert? Part Three (Inside Rusty and Lucy's house, Alan, Rusty and Lucy are watching the whole thing.) Rusty: Well, there goes the concert. Alan: And there goes our farm. Lucy: And everything else. (Inside the barn, Tony and Scruffles comfort Saffron.) Scruffles: That wretched pup thinks he can tell us what to do. Tony: And that little stool-pigeon, Whopper, is laughing to his heart's content because he snitched on us! Scruffles: Yeah! Saffron: Whopper had nothing to do with this. Just lay off! Scruffles: Yeah, right. He'll probably lie and say that he wasn't involved. (Cooler and Nose Marie listen in.) Saffron: Will you just stop already?! Tony: We should resign from that horrible puppy pound and start our own group! Saffron: But even if we have the concert, how can we counter Kaptain Kid's attempts to ruin it? Tony: It's simple. We can do it by ourselves without the help of everyone at the puppy pound. Saffron: But, we still need some assistance. (Candy, Mandy, Andy, Randy, Tandy, and Sandy enter and hide behind a bale of hay.) Scruffles: If Cooler and the others can't help out the farm division, we'll help Rusty, Lucy and their children by ourselves! Saffron: But we still need to find a way to keep Kaptain Kid out of our hair. Please don't let vengeance cloud your judgment. Tony and Scruffles: What do you mean? Nose Marie: Cooler, We must find a way to help Saffron and the farm division. If we don't, Saffron, Tony and Scruffles will never forgive you. Tony: Why would we need their help after Cooler went back on his promise to help Rusty and Lucy? We can take on that pirate ourselves. Scruffles: Yeah! Saffron: You two are selfish. (The group of pups pop out and rush to Cooler and Nose Marie.) Tony and Scruffles: What?! Saffron: I know what Cooler did was unreasonable, but the way you two are acting, it's like taking the law into your hands and I don't like it! Not one bit! Scruffles: How? Tony: You're pulling our legs, Saffy. You're just saying it so that you want to be nice to that jerk of a Pound Puppy. Scruffles: Yeah. Saffron: I understand your anger, but this is unreasonable! We'll talk about this later. For now, we'll have to figure out how to stop Kaptain Kid. Tony: How can we stop him? Saffron: Hey, I don't have all the answers. Right now, I must practice in peace. (Saffron pushes Tony and Scruffles out of the Barn.) Tony: Ugh. Your loss, Saffy! Scruffles: Yeah! Cooler: And what do you have to say? First you insult me, then you want to resign, just to spite me. Scruffles: Yeah! What are you going to do about it, Mister "I'm the leader and I don't care about anybody unless they live at the pound"! Tony: Yeah! Cooler: Well, I've been thinking for some time. Tony and Scruffles: Yeah? (Cooler sadly lowers his head.) Cooler: (Sadly) I'm sorry. Tony: Well, you... (Tony and Scruffles double-take.) Tony and Scruffles: Huh? Cooler: I wasn't fair to Saffron about her not going, but I overheard you were trying to corrupt her. (Tony and Scruffles feel guilty.) Tony: Scruffy, we were so full of ourselves that our desires of getting even almost corrupted Saffy. Scruffles: You're right, and we refused to realize what effect it would have done to Saffy. (Tony and Scruffles hug Cooler.) Tony and Scruffles: We're sorry, Cooler! Cooler: It's okay. In the meantime.... (walks to where Saffron is.) Saffron? I want to speak with you. About the concert.... Saffron: Yes....? Cooler: You'll need some help. What instrument do you want me to play at the concert? Saffron: Well, I'm still looking for a guitarist. How would you like to play the guitar? Cooler: I would be absotively delighted! Saffron: We'll still need to find a way to keep that Pesky Pirate from ruining this concert. Cooler: I could get Brawly and Darius to be security guards. Saffron: Good idea. Cooler: Thanks, Saffy. I'll give them a call now. Saffron: And just in case.... (Saffron gives Cooler a poster with Kaptain Kid's face, and under it is words that says "Do not allow on premises.") Cooler: Okie dokie, Saffy, a little insurance policy. (Cooler goes to put up the poster.) Saffron: Also, inform Granny and Grandpa that the Concert will go as planned. (Saffron starts tuning her guitar. Hours later, as the Audience wait in anticipation for the concert to start. Brawly and Darius are seen guarding the concert while Nose Marie and other members of the PoundRaizers are in special seats. Backstage, Scruffles and Saffron are practicing.) Cooler: Ok. 30 seconds 'til showtime. Ready? Saffron: Ready. Scruffles: Ready, Saffy! Saffron: Okay, guys! Andy: Okay! Are you ready?! (The Audience Cheers.) Then Here's what You were waiting for! Saffron of the Pound Puppies in the band called, The Conflicting Emotions! (The curtains rise up and Saffron and Scruffles is seen) Saffron: Huh. I don't remember hiring Andy as an Emcee. Scruffles: In any case, let's go. (Saffron plays her guitar. In the audience, Nose Marie and the others are amazed by her guitar playing.) Bartrand: Wow! Look at her go! Ian: Cool! (The crowd cheers.) Trivia Gordon: Next week, Sapphire and I are holding a charity event at Holly's Puppy Pound.... Sapphire: And we're doing it in hopes of raising money for the pound. Gordon: Will our show be a success? Both: Next time on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Gordon and Sapphire's Charity Show. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy